valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Ninjak Vol 3 6
| Series = Ninjak | Volume = 3 | Issue = 6 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation ALL-NEW ARC! ALL-NEW JUMPING-ON POINT! “THE SHADOW WARS” START NOW! WHO ARE THE SHADOW SEVEN? That’s the question Ninjak was sent to answer when he was dispatched to destroy terrorist organization Weaponeer from the inside out. As the mysterious new enemies make their move, he’s on a globe-spanning race against time to stop their machinations. Plus: discover how Colin King and Neville Alcott first met – and the deadly secret Neville has kept from Colin as NINJAK: THE LOST FILES continue…and Matt Kindt, Raul Allen, and Butch Guice begin a pivotal new chapter of the year’s smash-hit new series!ALL-NEW ARC! ALL-NEW JUMPING-ON POINT! “THE SHADOW WARS” START NOW! The Shadow Wars, Part 1 Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** Villains: * General Bahan * ** * ** Henry Collins Other Characters: * Local County Clerk * Local Worker * * Undead Monk * Young woman in black-and-white dress Locations: * Afghanistan * Chechnya * ** *** * ** *** Weaponeer's Headquarters * North Korea * ** *** *** ** Provence *** Le Barbe's hideout Items: * Dead Drop * Government Satellite * Katana * La Barbe's Gadgets ** Cloaking Drones ** High-Tech Helmet ** Holographic Projections and Forced-Perspective Architecture * Ninjak's Gadgets ** Radar Jamming Gas ** Shock-Stars ** Fire-Foam ** Ink-Morphing Pen ** Infrared Lenses ** DNA-activated C-4 ** Electric Spikes ** Surveillance Spikes ** Smart Foot-Spikes * Ninjak Specifications & Insights ** Fountain Pen *** Detachable Rings For Micro-Garrote *** Miniature C-4 (Designed For Inner-Ear Deployment) *** Poison Micro-Suppositories *** Programmable Smart Bullet * Weapons of Mass Destruction Vehicles: * Motorcycle * Taxi Parisien Credits * Pencilers: with * Inkers: with * Colorists: , (Additional colors) * Letterers: * Cover Artists: & (A), (B), ©, (1:10), & (1:20) * Editors: , (Associate) * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis The Lost Files Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Statues of Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis Notes * Steve Lieber & Ron Chan, Clayton Henry & Andrew Dalhouse, and Brent Peeples are credited for additional exclusive variant covers, however, these exclusive covers were never released for this issues. Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:Ninjak v3-06.jpg|'Cover A' by Mico Suayan & Ulises Arreola File:NINJAK 006 COVER-B DJURDJEVIC.jpg|'Cover B' by Jelena Kevic-Djurdjevic File:NINJAK 006 COVER-C JOHNSON.jpg|'Cover C' by Dave Johnson File:NINJAK 006 VARIANT DESIGN KINDT.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Character Design Cover' by Matt Kindt File:NINJAK 006 VARIANT HENRY.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Clayton Henry & Brian Reber Textless Cover Art File:NINJAK 006 COVER-B DJURDJEVIC TEXTLESS.jpg|'Cover B Textless' by Jelena Kevic-Djurdjevic File:NINJAK 006 COVER-C JOHNSON TEXTLESS.jpg|'Cover C Textless' by Dave Johnson File:NINJAK 006 VARIANT DESIGN KINDT TEXTLESS.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Character Design Cover Textless' by Matt Kindt File:NINJAK 006 VARIANT HENRY TEXTLESS.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Clayton Henry & Brian Reber Related References External links